Talk:Mog-Tablet
I received a Coffee Table as my secondary reward. --Xavt 08:21, 12 May 2009 (UTC) NOTE: Based on Odin results and results of Pandemonium...I noticed that only one tablet will appear per region. Please post a response if you have info from another server proving this false.Tristaenkun 08:55, 12 May 2009 (UTC) P.S. as a side note this would save you time since if you are looking in Pash. Marshlands and they find one in Rolanberry Fields you know to go to another region. :*It certainly seems that way. 08:59, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :*Nope. Leviathan had Tablets in both North and South Gustaberg this iteration. --Starcade 09:00, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :*Carbuncle had 2 in Jugner forest alone. Not one right after the other, but Jugner was the tablet found both 1st and 4th. --Xenomaru 09:02, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :**THAT is NOT supposed to happen. (At least not from my reading of the quest.) It is only supposed to be one per area (but there can be more than one per region, as stated here). --Starcade 10:07, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :***One tablet "per area" could also simply mean that only one tablet spawns in any one area at a time. (As in, there won't be two tablets in the same area at the same time.) Mind you while I agree that having the tablets respawn in an area where they've already been discovered is odd (and complicates the searching), the wording doesn't necessarily exclude the possibility. --Cara Thyme 11:32, 12 May 2009 :*Gilgamesh had Eastern and Western Altepa Desert as well as North and South Gustaberg. --Vasante 09:04, 12 May 2009 (UTC) would some 1 be so kind as to post a pick of one these tablets i looked all over idk how to find to >< Added the other ten tablets to the list. 09:03, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Added rewards from Talk:2009_-_(05/07/2009)_Go_All_to_Pieces—The_Mog_Tablet_Quest_Unearthed! to the list. 09:37, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Bifeza 12:47, 18 May 2009 (UTC) =Server Records Suggestion= Might I suggest something similar to the Besieged Server Records, but for the tablets ? Something like this, maybe... On another note, you can find out which tablet was found on your servers by speaking to Explorer Moogle in Ru'Lude Gardens. 09:29, 12 May 2009 (UTC) A new round is here. Please update your findings to this table. I left the first table in, even though it is incomplete. I'll add Odin information later, unless someone else gets to it before me. 19:17, 19 May 2009 (UTC) *The locations of the Mog-Tablets will change every week. Furthermore, with a possiblity of a repetition of this event for the next year ( I so hope so ) it would be helpfull if people add the location of the Mog-Tablet in the maps area for future referenceBifeza 02:31, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :*From the sound of it, this quest might not be a once-a-year kind of thing. Maybe there are certain tasks to do to make sure that the quest stays active, or something... "The Mog Tablet Quest will commence on Tuesday, May 12 at 1:00 a.m. (PDT) and continue indefinitely." 15:17, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :*So if it's indefinitely this board should have the aspect like the board of guilds patern. Bifeza 12:47, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :*Indefinitely: "1. unspecified; indeterminate. 2. imprecise, inexact, indistinct, confusing, vague, uncertain." Just to clear things up. 19:28, 19 May 2009 (UTC) =Odin Tablets Found= They've already been discovered on Odin. In case anyone is wondering where they were(and which tablet) found at: *Tablet of Loyalty in East Ronfaure *Tablet of Compassion in La Theine Plateau by Daiyamonde *Tablet of Justice in Konschtat Highlands *Tablet of Hope in Pashhow Marshlands by Varus *Tablet of Dignity in East Sarutabaruta *Tablet of Fortitude in Tahrongi Canyon *Tablet of Courage in Qufim Island *Tablet of Temperance in Behemoth's Dominion *Tablet of Piety in Eastern Altepa Desert *Tablet of Charity in The Sanctuary of Zi'Tah *Tablet of Wisdom in Ro'Maeve *3:08 AM (CST (GMT -6)) : Pashhow Marshlands, Tahrongi Canyon, Qufim Island, Behemoth's Dominion, Eastern Altepa Desert, Ro'Maeve *3:11 AM (CST (GMT -6)) : East Ronfaure, Konschtat Highlands *3:14 AM (CST (GMT -6)) : The Sanctuary of Zi'Tah *3:16 AM (CST (GMT -6)) : La Theine Plateau *3:22 AM (CST (GMT -6)) : East Sarutabaruta Took twenty-two minutes and seventeen seconds for Odin to find all the tablets. 08:54, 12 May 2009 (UTC) so has it been confirmed that only 11 people/week can get a kupofried ring or is there something else to this? --Adalast 13:54, 12 May 2009 (UTC) =Maintenance Effect on Mog Tablets= It has been confirmed from the May 13, 2009 All World Emergency Maintenance that Mog Tablets do not reset when servers are shutdown as such. That being said, we must wait the full 7 Earth Days before the Mog Tablets are reset, no exceptions. --SageKnight 09:05, 13 May 2009 (UTC) =Do Mog Tablets relocate after being found?= As of Friday, 15 May 2009, 17:00 U.S. Eastern Time: The Explorer Moogle in Ru'Lude Gardens stated Mog Tablets were found in the following areas: East Ronfaure / La Theine Plateau / Valkurm Dunes / North Gustaburg / South Gustaburg / Rolanberry Fields / Buburimu Peninsula / Behemoth's Dominion / Cape Terrigan / Ro'Maeve / Yuhtunga Jungle So I ran over to Behemoth's Dominion and ran the circuit twice, but could not find a Mog Tablet >< Does it relocate it after it is found? OR, can mog tablets be "found" until all eleven are turned in to The Explorer Moogle in Ru'Lude Gardens? Afterwhich, we will need to wait until reset? LOL I'd like to get that dang Kupofried's Ring --Bluplanet 22:05, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Hey Blu^^ after all 11 are found you have to wait a "Set amount of time" before the tablets are 'reset'. Most people believed this to either be conquest update, or exactly 7 days from the time the last tablet was found. I believe the latter myself~ not sure the exact time on levi but it took about 20~30 min for all 11 to be found immediatly after the quest was available to start. g'luck next week^^!!~ T a n d e m 17:18, 17 May 2009 (UTC) I see this post was a few days ago, but in case you haven't found this elsewhere, only 1 person can find each tablet (so 11 rings per server per week). Therefore, you can scratch any area the moogle lists as found off your search list. As Tandem said though, all the tablets on Leviathan were found in under 40 minutes of release so you have to be quick when they reset. I also agree with Tandem on when they will likely reset, but that's a huge issue among people currently. ShadowKatze 18:02, 18 May 2009 (UTC)